Seduce
by S4JM
Summary: They're hopelessly falling in love for the first time. Implied AoixKaho and RyoxKaho. Major LenxKaho. AU. One-shot. Bad words.


A/N: Finally back to write another one-shot. Do contain bad words.

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro.

Warning: This story, like mentioned before, includes the usage of unpleasant language, inappropriate words unsuitable to below 13 and may seem offensive to others. Characters might be very out-of-character and differentiate from the original.

* * *

**Seduce**

"Man, that was awesome," Aoi Kaji remarked loudly, grinning broadly.

The blonde was standing next to his fellow performers, gulping down a bottle of mineral water. His exaggerating good looks and charm had attracted millions of girls, who would die for him. Though his career as a performer, Aoi Kaji is well-known for his infamous reputation as the utmost womanizer.

"Tell me about it," Ryotaro Tsuchiura agreed, his face mirroring a satisfied look.

The tall, muscular figure crossed his arms across his chest. His formal attire was drenched in sweats and his tie was hanging loosely over his formal shirt. Talented, and yet attractive, Ryotaro Tsuchiura also does not fail to attract girls who like the tall, muscular, err, sexy type. The performer was also a gifted athlete, though he passed up an opportunity a couple of years ago. In spite of the decision he made, deep inside, he really regretted for doing so.

"Dude, these girls are mesmerized by you," Ryotaro mentioned obviously, gesturing at the hardcore fans of Aoi Kaji, who were arguing with each other. "Tell them to go away."

Aoi laughed, whilst pointing at Ryotaro's own fans, "Yours aren't that bad. Oh look, there's one crying. She must've been slapped by a bitchy portion of your fans. Yikes."

Ryotaro chuckled softly, as he was not much of a big laugher. "Damn. That was a good one. She baked me cookies. Made with love."

"Good one," Aoi commented his friend's joke.

They were good friends, despite the fact that they first encounter each other not so long ago. Aoi and Ryotaro would hang out with each other often. Watching sports, usual tennis match on weekends, and even, double dates. Too bad they prefer short term relationships. Commitments turned them off.

"But you know, even if I, smugly admitted that I have a large fan base," Ryotaro started smugly. "I guess mine aren't comparable to that guy's."

"I mean, look at him," Aoi uttered a point. "He doesn't even care. What kind of category does he even fall in?"

"Contemptuous asshole?" Ryotaro suggested insultingly.

"I don't know. The girls must've been either hypnotized or blinded by his so called irresistible, shiny, pretty boy looks. Ridiculous," Aoi snorted mockingly.

"It's bad enough that some of the girls are pretty hot."

"Some? Look at them!" Aoi said, disagreeing with Ryotaro's statement. "They all are…"

Ryotaro glared briefly at Len Tsukimori, his fellow performer and also, his friend whom he is torn between hating or hating. Nevertheless, the two remain friends, though the occasional tension between them was very tiring to deal with and rises very often.

Aoi crouched down on the floor, peeking out the window to observe the attractive female fans Len has garnered. Ryotaro then, turned to Len and sighed heavily.

"You do realize you're very lucky, don't you?" Ryotaro raised his eyebrows in questioning manner.

Len glared at his friend casually, "Who cares?"

"Who cares, eh?" Ryotaro mocked Len, to Len's dismay.

"Well, we'll see if you'd care because…"

Aoi jumped from his crouching position and yelled on cue, "We're going to the club!"

"Hot girls everywhere. Guaranteed," Ryotaro confirmed Len, whose face frowned in disapproval.

"Like I care," Len looked away, crossing his arms.

"Oh, that's not the best part," Ryotaro smirked villainously.

"There's more?" Len asked, confusion clearly written on his face.

"You!" Aoi pointed at Len enthusiastically. "Are coming with us!"

Len abruptly turned his head to glare viciously at Aoi and Ryotaro. "No."

"No?" Aoi repeated, not expecting such reaction.

"No."

"Yes, you're coming with us. That was an order, not a question," Ryotaro stated, refusing to accept Len's declination.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!!"

"No."

"Yes!!!"

"No!"

"Dammit, Tsukimori! What the hell's wrong with you?" Ryotaro retorted.

"Nothing is. If you don't mind, I'd like to go home now. I'm exhausted," Len stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"We all are, Tsukimori…," Ryotaro gritted his teeth.

Aoi steps in the middle of the two, distancing both of them at a fair, safe distance.

"Okay, enough guys," Aoi said in attempt to lighten the mood they currently are in. "Arguing isn't cool."

Len and Ryotaro promptly turn to glare at Aoi simultaneously.

"Are we done?" Aoi asked readily, ignoring the glares.

Upon receiving nothing as reply, Aoi shrugs his shoulders and shapes his mouth into a big grin.

"Now off to the club!" Aoi shouted as he drags Len by arm as Ryotaro follows behind. Ryotaro got his wish.

* * *

The club was only visible to eyes because of its multiple coloured lights. The music coming from the speaker was played to the maximum volume. The tables are organized neatly and mostly are occupied. Each table is separated by a glass divider, every glass tainted with provocative images. In the middle of the club is where the spotlight is; the dance floor. The dance floor was totally crowded with people dancing sexily, flaunting their curves.

Aoi whistled suggestively.

"Nice," Aoi winked at one of the waitress, who wore a skimpy, revealing outfit.

"Dude, check that out," Aoi gestured to two girls smiling shyly at their direction.

Ryotaro turns his head, glancing at the mentioned girls. When Ryotaro nods at them, giggles rise among the flirty girls.

Giggling exaggeratingly, the cheeks of the flirts were in deep shade of red. Then, they quickly walk away, excited that they were responded well by Ryotaro.

"You almost killed them!" Aoi exclaimed dramatically, totally impressed by Ryotaro's mad flirting skills which does not even requires a smile or a wink.

"Funny," Ryotaro remarked sarcastically. "So, are we standing here and be the statue for chicks to stare at?"

Aoi smiled, "Come on."

Aoi lead the two to a table reserved for them, before taking a chair. The table was strategically located just across the bar.

Len pulls out a chair unwillingly and joined the table soon after Aoi did.

"Reserved?" Ryotaro questioned, raising an eyebrow after taking his seat.

"Didn't expect that, huh?" Aoi grinned, before explaining. "Obviously, I've made an early preparation."

Ryotaro nodded, saying, "Right... Cool." He then, turns his head from Aoi to Len, looking at Len. "What do you think?"

Maintaining his trademark; the expressionless face, Len furrows his eyebrows at the question Ryotaro shot him. Ryotaro waits for Len to answer while Aoi orders his usual beverage.

"Trashy," Len noted, summarizing his personal opinion of the club. His face later alters into the disgusted facial expression he wore earlier when they arrived at the club.

"Why?" Aoi asked, clearly he was confused and had the urge to ask. In the same time, Aoi wanted to satisfy his curiosity.

"Only low-class, uneducated people would call this filthy shit hole a nice, decent place," Len replied, adding more insult to the place. "Possibly people like you."

The particular last line was dedicated especially for Ryotaro and Aoi, which undoubtedly hurt their ego.

"Damn you. You don't have to be such an asshole for it," Ryotaro responded sorely, struggling to keep his cool.

"Yeah, don't be so harsh, Len," Aoi said, following Ryotaro's response. "Relax. Why can't you just enjoy?"

Len glanced briefly at Aoi, wondering if he is anywhere close to being sane. "Apparently, I prefer to consume my valuable free time in a more respectable and less perverted way," Len scorned, his overall expression was not amused. "Unlike the both of you, I don't seek sex and obscenity for diversion."

Len's statement hinted a very much visible immodesty and self-conceit, which in turn was too much for Ryotaro and Aoi to handle. They could not help but burst in laughter. It almost brought tears to their eyes.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Aoi laughed, pointing his index finger at Len.

"Dude, I never knew you had it in you," Ryotaro snickered.

"Good one, Len, seriously," Aoi remarked, struggling to stop laughing.

"Tell me about it," Ryotaro said, as Len glares at them.

"Yeah," Aoi agreed as soon as he managed to suppress his laughter, as he lifts his glass to drink his water before putting it down.

As he took his second sip, Aoi's eyes were unmoved, looking straight to what's in front of him. It turns out that the particular action awarded his eyes a good view to watch. An outstandingly beautiful lady, sitting at the bar. Alone.

Aoi continues to study the unfamiliar figure, taking note of her features. She was staring off to a space, her left hand chinning, supporting her head while her right were on the top of the bar table. Her hair was a mess, in a really sexy, flattering way. Her body was wrapped up with a short plain white dress which lengthens just above her knees, her right leg was crossing over her left, flaunting off her legs. She wears white-coloured heels with straps up to her ankle, as if to match with her dress.

Aoi was torn between sharing the eye-catching discovery with Ryotaro or fighting the urge to tell Ryotaro about her. But as he stares at her, he decided to keep her to himself instead. She'll be his secret.

"Crap!" Ryotaro's voice startled Aoi's deep thoughts. "You spilled some water on me!"

"Huh?" Aoi turns his head abruptly to Ryotaro, before realizing he spilled some water on his friend who happens to sit beside him. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"I'll be right back," Ryotaro said, excusing him from the table to go to the restroom.

The restroom was at the other side of the bar, separated by the bar. As he moves toward the restroom, Ryotaro caught a glimpse of striking red hair at the bar. Ryotaro sheers his gaze discreetly to take a look at her face. Believing as what his vision told him, Ryotaro found the girl very, very attractive and to top it all off, she gave this different impression of herself to him. Different from average girls, very much.

Having distracted from staring at the anonymous figure, Aoi decided that he had enough watching the stranger from far.

Aoi stood up, straightens his wrinkled clothes, throwing Len a sidelong glance. "Hey, I'm going to talk to some random club chick. Wanna join?"

"No," Len declines the offer, unwilling to join Aoi's adventure in the club.

"Well, okay then," Aoi said, before entrusting Len with a message. "Tell Ryo, I'm off to the aid of that lady over there, who seems a little _alone_."

Len nodded at Aoi's request, soon after Aoi left, Len heaved a sigh heavily, running his fingers through his soft hair. Why is he even here?

* * *

**Aoi**

Aoi walked towards the bar smoothly, his eyes aiming for the female. Noticing an empty spot beside her, Aoi suddenly felt the gratitude he never felt before and settles himself there. Placing his arms on the bar top, Aoi leans his head towards her. Aoi stares intently at her, shameless of the stares he is receiving, hoping to get her attention. Fortunately for him, he succeeded in doing so. She turns her head, facing Aoi before forming a smile on her lips. Seeing the smile, Aoi knew he was off to a good start.

"Hey, new here?" Aoi smiles back, starting a friendly conversation.

"Yeah. I guess you can say that," the stranger said, still wearing the smile. "Are you not?"

Chuckling softly, Aoi responds to the question, "No, guess not. I know you didn't ask for it, but I'm Aoi Kaji."

"That's a nice name," the anonymous beauty complimented.

Aoi clears his throat, "So... What's the name that accompanies the beauty that you are?"

The female slightly giggles, pleased to hear Aoi's affable choice of words. "It's a secret."

'_Secret?' _Aoi thought, wondering the reason for her refusal to offer her name.

"I have to say, it's such an inappropriate thing to be obscured." Aoi said, striving to find out her name. "Bad choice of secret."

Amused, the female smiles, "You really do have your ways with words, do you, Kaji-kun? I'll give you a clue. It starts with a 'K'."

"K? Hmm...," Aoi tries figuring out without putting the slightest effort. "I give up. Will you now reveal the rest?"

'K' shook her head, "That's for you to find out."

Aoi smiles as a sign of accepting his defeat. "Interesting. Well, Kaji's too business-like, Aoi's much better, if you don't mind."

"So, Aoi-kun, is this a habit of yours? Approaching strangers and offer your name?" the stranger asked, looking at Aoi.

Aoi grinned, intrigued. "I was being friendly. They looked lonely, I accompanied them."

"Oh really? That was rather thoughtful of you," she said, complimenting him again.

"Yeah."

"Just like you," Aoi stated, he almost sounded breathless. "Guess you're a little different."

As if were planned, Aoi leans his head closer to her as he finishes his line, his eyes closing slowly, his lips aims for hers. He was curious.

"Guess I am," the girl agreed, pulling her head away further from Aoi's, failing the almost kiss.

Aoi, startled, pulls his head away, feeling a little humiliated. "..."

The female, though felt guilty, chose to ignore the failure. "Oh, are they new here? They appear to be lost."

Aoi looked over to where 'K' pointed, near the main entrance, three girls that seemed out of place, stands awkwardly. Being a regular at the club, Aoi knew they were astounded by the wildness of the club.

"Why don't you go and help them?" 'K' suggested, hoping to distract Aoi.

Still partially frozen, Aoi blinked blankly at the suggestion. "Help? Oh, uh, right."

Aoi hops off his stool, making his way to the newcomers. Puzzled, Aoi wonders for the first time, why is he suddenly unable to control himself?

Coincidentally, Ryotaro walks out of the restroom as Aoi introduces himself to the girls, his condition almost back to normal. Ryotaro's slightly stained part of his shirt was cleaned not thoroughly. Ryotaro could see Len, sitting alone at their table, many girls eyeing him from afar. Ryotaro turns his head to the right and saw Aoi talking some random girls. Ryotaro, sighing lightly, made his way to the table where Len is sitting.

"Aoi's left you alone, I see," Ryotaro stated perceptibly.

Len glared at Ryotaro, irritated that his thoughts were distracted. "Obviously."

Ryotaro, unwilling to hang out with Len, decided, "Relax, I'm leaving anyway. Be at the bar."

* * *

**Ryotaro**

Ryotaro head to the bar, leaving Len at peace. Unbeknownst to Ryotaro, he was about to sit on the same stool where Aoi sat earlier.

Settling himself in seat, Ryotaro inadvertently turns his head to the left, discovering a lady with a red hair. Her distinctive hair colour reminded Ryotaro of the female whom he noticed earlier, when he was on his way to the restroom.

Refusing to miss the opportunity presented in front of him, Ryotaro clears his throat as he attempts to begin a conversation.

"Hey there," Ryotaro started, the redhead deviates her gaze to meet Ryotaro's.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, 'K' smiles upon seeing another man whom she is not acquainted with, as Ryotaro smiles at her back.

"Hey."

Ryotaro extends his right hand for a handshake, "I'm Ryotaro Tsuchiura."

'K' smiles as she takes Ryotaro's hand, shaking it. "Hello, Tsuchiura-kun."

Ryotaro smiles at formality the female chose to use, which differ her from other girls, who prefer to rudely go by first name basis. "Am I the first to welcome you here?"

'K' shook her gently, "No."

"You caught their attention, huh? Tell me, who was the last unfortunate guy who tried to seduce you?" Ryotaro inquired, showing his mild interest in the stranger.

To answer the question, 'K' simply points her index finger at Aoi, oblivious to the fact Aoi and Ryotaro are friends, good friends. "He's over there."

Ryotaro raises his eyebrows, looking over his shoulder at Aoi. _'Bad luck, huh?'_

Ryotaro's gaze returns back to 'K' soon after. "Aoi?"

'K' widens her eyes momentarily, "You know him?"

"Yeah. He's my friend," Ryotaro said, clearing the female companion's anxiety. "Pretty popular around here, I might say."

'K' smiles considerately, "Is that so?"

"He shamelessly and spontaneously starts conversation with random girls," Ryotaro explained.

"Well, he must've been doing this for quite some time now, am I right?" 'K' suggested, still wearing the smile.

"Sure. For more than two years, to tell you the truth. Doesn't it bother you when he suddenly comes up to you, doing all the shits?"

'K' laughed shortly after, "No, not really. He's much better than some of the previous guys. Most of them didn't even bother to introduce themselves. "

"Don't be too kind," Ryotaro said, allowing 'K' to freely badmouth Aoi. "Feel free to disparage him."

'K' nodded her head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Good to know. But he was okay, just a little _fast_. I'll take that as being friendly, or so he assumes."

"Friendly? If being friendly involves him staring intently at your lips, his hands attempts to touch you innocently while trying to lure you into his traps," Ryotaro began sarcastically. "Then that's him being friendly. Definitely."

"Well, he undeniably failed. But I have to say, you kind of intrigued me," 'K' confessed, her left hand chinning, her head cocked a little to the left.

"Ahh... That's nice to know." Ryotaro remarked with a pleased expression arched on his face.

"Hey man, got you waiting?" a voice sounded, intercepting the conversation Ryotaro had with the mysterious redheaded female.

Ryotaro, startled by the sudden question, twirls his head unexpectantly towards the voice. What he sees was his friend, whom he was supposed to meet twenty minutes ago. He was tall, comparable to Ryotaro's height, and had a blond messy hair.

"Hey, Sasaki." Ryotaro greeted half-heartedly, inwardly he was mad at him for ruining his moments with the anonymous female.

"Hey."

"Where are the other assholes?" Ryotaro asked, his eyebrows creased in annoyance.

Sasaki, who wore faded blue jeans and a loose black T-shirt, folded his arms across his chest.

"All over the place. Some are on the way, some flirted and some declined to join us because _he _prefers privacy while enjoying _his _intimate moments." Sasaki said, hinting obvious sarcasm.

"Oi!" Ryotaro shouted at him. "You're not referring to me, are you?"

Sasaki smirked mischievously. "Maybe. You didn't even introduce me to that seriously hot girl you were talking to."

Ryotaro sweatdropped. "Err..."

"Hi!" Sasaki spontaneously greeted as he waved at 'K', grinning. 'K' waved back, returning his smile.

Ryotaro slightly shoved Sasaki further. "Okay. That's enough. Let's go."

"You go first. I'll go find the other assholes," Sasaki said before winking suggestively at 'K'. "I'll see you later."

Ryotaro and 'K' stared at Sasaki's back as he walks away, on his quest to gather the other _assholes_.

Ryotaro heaved a sigh of relief; he finally had his time alone with 'K'. No Sasaki to ruin it. Too bad he had to go.

"Well, it was nice talking to you," Ryotaro said. "I had a good time."

"I feel the same way," 'K' nodded.

"I guess, I'll just see you some other times?"

"Sure. We'll see."

* * *

**Len**

Len furrowed his eyebrows further, wrinkling his fore head.

"Len, I hate to say this, but...

So there Len was, substituting Ryotaro's spot at the bar when he just wants to go home. Poor Len.

"_But, Sasaki brought the guys along and we need the table. I don't mind you joining us but..._

_Len quickly shook his head, refusing the offer Ryotaro was about to lend him. The last time Len joined them, they were talking about some innocent soccer game before it converted into some making-out-with-random-club-chick festival. And somehow, Len found himself in the middle of two girls, who both wore very skimpy, revealing outfit that Len had to stop himself from pointing over to their cleavage so that they would cover it. While he tried to ignore them, it was rather impossible to accomplish that as Len was stuck in the dispute that the two girls got into, both of them arguing over who would better be Len's seducer. Many times, Len had to avoid both girls' hands from travelling to his body and unbuttons his shirt. Most horrible of all, Len was forced to defend himself from losing his virginity to two girls at once, who both were eyeing viciously at his, err, very, very, very confidential__ part. It almost haunted Len in nightmares. No jokes._

"_Well," Ryotaro said between chuckles. "If you say so. You can go there and take my spot at the bar."_

_Ryotaro pointed at the unoccupied space beside 'K' before Len twirls his head, confirming his soon-to-be-spot. Without being further asked, Len swiftly gets off his seat, looking on to fill in Ryotaro's previous._

And that was how he got there.

'_Shit.'_

Len placed his arms on the top of the bar. Immediately, his good look attracts an unwanted attention from the female bartender.

"Hey there, baby. Can I get you anything?"

Len's ear perked up at the common pet name the obnoxious bartender gave him, an uncomfortable aura suddenly enclosed him. "No."

Insulted by the cold shoulder Len gave her, the bartender turns away from him, choosing to attend to another male customer. "Hmph!"

Len rolled his eyes at the sulking bartender, what made her think she was good enough for him? She's in way over her head. Even if she was good enough, Len would probably ignore her. He awfully needed the time to think.

"Hey, can I buy you a drink?"

Len's thought were distracted. Damn these people. Len discreetly deviates his gaze, without moving his head, to where the voice was.

Ah. Guy buys girl a drink. Normal bar scene. He shouldn't care. Hell no. Len's concentration returned back to full serene mode.

'_Hmm... I should decide what piece __I should play for our upcoming performance in Kuala Lumpur...'_

"No, thank you."

'_Shouldn't be too long...'_

"No, I insist. I don't mind."

'_Schubert's Ave Maria?'_

"That was very sweet of you but, I just happened not to be parched."

'_Paganini's Caprice No. 24 in A minor?'_

"How about a kiss, then?"

Len sighed heavily. _'What the hell? Can't they shut up?'_

"What?"

At the corner of Len's eyes, He could not help but see; the anonymous guy was forcing the girl to kiss him. How piteous.

"Err, no?"

"Come on, it's just a kiss."

"Can you please get off me?"

"It's just a kiss, one fucking kiss."

"Hey. Did I agree on giving away kisses?"

"What's that? You want more?"

"No! Dammit!"

Len elevates his hand to his fringe of his hair, shoving it slightly back.

"I think you're hot too..."

"Hey! I didn't say that!"

Len wrinkles his forehead, attempting to cover his ears, blocking the noise.

"Baby, no worries... I'll keep that as a secret..."

"I can keep my own secret! Just keep your damn hands off!"

'_Damn it...'_

"You know what? Here's the deal. You don't even have worry. I promise we'll have fun afterwards."

"No afterwards! Please!"

"It's just-

"Oi!"

The guy and the girl, 'K', rapidly turned their head along with their mind to Len, whose face was plastered with a very aggravated look, suggesting that he could be going berserk if provoked more.

"Shut the fuck up, can't you?" Len voiced, before turning his back on them.

The guy rolls his eyes, reclaiming his hand from 'K's lap. "Whatever. I can find a better whore anyway."

With the last remark, the guy left 'K', who was closes her eyes momentarily, exhaling an audible sigh of relief. Alone, 'K' returns back to face the bar, holding her hand up to her forehead to support her head.

To Len, she mutters as she gazes down to her lap, where there had been hands almost molesting it forcefully. "Thank you."

Inadvertently, Len looked to his left, trailing to where the voice was. As he did, 'K' also, coincidentally, stole a glance at Len. A surge of inexplicable, wonderful, rapturous feelings suddenly flocked over Len.

"Sure."

The first thing Len noticed about her was her red, luscious lips. Something about it instinctively positions Len under the impression that, the lips must be touched. Otherwise, he, Len Tsukimori might miss an opportunity, for what seems, of a lifetime. Note that he wasn't the type to pass up opportunities.

As he continuously kept his gaze on her lips, Len felt his heart threatening to stop beating. Especially when she unexpectedly formed that heart-stopping, alluring smile. It was entirely enthralling, as if it was an adornment to accompany her exquisiteness.

"Hello."

Len's concealed sense of lust immediately took control of him. His eyes travelled leisurely from her lips to her eyes, taking note of every detail. When he got to her eyes, he firmly locked his gaze on hers. And in her eyes, Len's common sense instantly broke down. Len Tsukimori has, indisputably fallen in love at the first sight of a stranger for the first time.

"Hello," Len spoke semiconsciously.

"Umm. Are you okay?" 'K' queries, her voice inferred an obvious anxiety.

"I, I, I..." Len stammers peculiarly. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"That's good to know." 'K' said, smiling.

Upon seeing the smile, Len felt his cheeks heat up all of a sudden.

Len coughed awkwardly. "Uh, excuse me."

Blushing feverishly, Len avoids showing his face directly to 'K' as he stood up to make his way to the restroom.

"..."

* * *

Scanning for what that seems an empty restroom, Len heaved a sigh. Len places both of his hands on the counter top, staring at his reflection in the mirror. His cheeks were so hot, along with the shades of red on it that he just ascertained.

"What," Len started. "the hell was that?"

The sound of two doors opening and closing suddenly rose to the air. Aoi, who just came out of the toilet cubicle, stared at Len in puzzlement, who discovered Ryotaro raising an eyebrow at him in front of the entrance to the restroom. What an odd coincidence.

"O-kay," Aoi spoke, breaking the ice.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ryotaro asked, leaning against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Whoa! Hold it. Don't have dirty thoughts. I just... you know! Came out from there." Aoi answered confidently, nodding to the toilet stand.

"What about you, Ryo?"

Ryotaro scratches his head, searching for an answer. "Uh, my hands are dirty."

Aoi shrugs his shoulder, accepting the reply.

"I just came in when I heard Len mumbling or... cursing something."

Aoi and Ryotaro spun their head to Len. "Oi. Asshole. What did you say earlier?"

Len quickly averted their gaze, faint blush still visible on his cheeks. "Nothing. None of your business."

Aoi however, continued to stare at Len, examining his face thoroughly. "Oh, shit. Ryo! It's time."

Ryotaro joins in, studying Len as well. "Dude. You're right."

Aoi poked Len hard, automatically provoking Len. Len glared at him.

"I'm not trying to annoy you, Len. But, come on. Don't tell me you have no idea what's happening to you."

Len merely looked at Aoi then, he slowly shook his head.

"You don't know?"

Len shook his head again.

Ryotaro situates his hand on his forehead, mentally cursing Len's oblivious mind. "Tsukimori. Can't you see? It's so obvious."

Len frowned, unable to understand.

Aoi took a deep breath, "You're in love. It shows! Blushing is one of the symptoms!"

Len slammed his eyes shut tightly, desperate for a quick explanation. "In love?"

Aoi nodded gleefully. "You know, love. Just like making lov-

Ryotaro pushed aside, intercepting Aoi's clarification. "Don't listen to him. Head over heels. Ever heard of that?"

Len nodded.

"That's what happened. You're falling." Ryotaro declared scholarly.

Aoi nodded, before a vital awareness struck him. "Wait."

Ryotaro and Len simultaneously looked at Aoi.

"Dude," Aoi put his hand on one of Len's shoulders. "You're falling."

Aoi's eyes wandered to Ryotaro and then, to Len.

"For who?"

Ryotaro and Aoi watched as Len's cheeks transformed into red tints.

"It's none of your concerns."

Come on, Len."

"No."

Ryotaro and Aoi turned to each other momentarily before glancing at Len. Forcefully, Ryotaro and Aoi dragged Len outside.

* * *

"Okay. Tell me where the girl is and I'll tell you how to allure her into your trap." Aoi instructed.

Len glared tiredly at Aoi.

"Or... how to talk to her."

Ryotaro nudged Len impatiently. "Where's she?"

Intuitively, Len's eyes darted to the bar. Len, eyebrows raised, found an empty spot instead. At the corner of his eyes, he thought he caught a glimpse of red hair. Led by his strong lustful desires, Len swiftly swivels his head to the dance floor.

Len felt his jaws dropped slightly at the vision of 'K' dancing on the dance floor. Tsuchiura, knowingly, followed Len's gaze to the dance floor. Aoi repeated Ryotaro's move and copied Len's reaction.

"Shit. Not her."

Len and Ryotaro, startled by Aoi, faced him with a puzzled expression.

"What?"

Aoi crossed his arms across his chest, shaking his head. "Not the sizzling hot red-haired. Not her."

Len shot Aoi a glare. "Why?"

"She's hot. Diverse. Unique. I like her. She's my type." Aoi confessed. "You can't go for her."

To which, Ryotaro replied. "Oh. The one that you ditched?"

"I didn't. I went away for a while."

"Does that differ so much from ditching?"

"Yes."

"Whatever. I kept her company anyway."

"No, you didn't."

"I did. She enjoyed it."

"Liar."

"I have an alibi." Ryotaro glanced at Len. "Tsukimori."

"Fine. Can we return to our main objective?"

"With pleasure. Tsukimori here, appears to be a little fretful."

Aoi turned to Len, telling him his suggestion. "How about this? You go there. You dance with her. You whisper into her ears. She giggles. You ask for her name. Soon as she tells you, you get back here. Understood?"

"No, no, no." Tsuchiura shook his head, disagreeing. "Listen. A dance. Her name. A hug. A kiss..."

Len flinched at the mention of the word 'kiss'.

"And one night. That's all you get." Ryotaro spoke. "You cool with this?"

Len nodded. Aoi agreed feebly.

"Then, go!" Ryotaro pushed Len to the dance floor.

Len felt a force pushing his back to the dance floor. Ryotaro turned to Aoi curiously.

"What's with the whole name thing?"

Aoi moped. "She wouldn't tell me. She told me it's a secret."

"Right..." Ryotaro pulled back. "Let's see how Tsukimori's doing."

* * *

Scrambling for stability, Len straightens himself up and made his way through the crowd. The strong crowd besieged Len, almost suffocating him. And all off a sudden, he thought he felt a tap on his shoulder. Len turned around.

"What-

Only to found 'K' smiling at him. "Hey."

"H-hey."

Are you feeling any better?"

Len glanced over his shoulder, discovering Ryotaro and Aoi mouthing and motioning for him to make a move. "Yeah."

"So, umm," 'K' began awkwardly. "Do you dance?"

Yes. But no to loud, fast-paced music."

"Really."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to go somewhere quiet? This place is litte-

Len nodded gaily.

'K' spoke, giggling. "Okay. Let's go."

Clumsily, 'K' tripped over a foot and lost her balance. Len caught her. In the midst of the wild partying, Len locked his eyes on hers.

Len tilts his head forward, closer to 'K'. His lips touches hers.

Len, indulgently, slid his arms around her waist and she circles her arms around his neck.

Somehow, the world just stopped spinning from their perspective.

Between kisses, Len breathlessly, asked. "What's your name?"

"Kahoko.." 'K' whispered, out of breath as well. "Hino."

"Kahoko Hino." Len repeated, as if to memorize the name.

Manners. He puts aside.

Principles. Screw it.

Goals. He'll get back to that later.

Open-mouthed, envious Ryotaro and Aoi. Like hell, they can watch.

For all that Len cared, he is losing his common sense at any rate. Now, all that signified a shit to him was one.

Kahoko Hino is his best seducer.

* * *

A/N: Review please. :)

Dissatisfaction like characters are OOC, story is weird, humor isn't laughable and more are to be informed. Tell me about it. Your opinion matters.


End file.
